I wont let you get to me!
by katincognito
Summary: OC x Tsukki What happens when the the ace of an all girls volleyball team starts to get the feels for a certain stoic blonde? Why does she let him get to her? Why would she even like a guy like that? Fun laughs and cute romance.
1. Chapter 1 Who are we playing!

"Alright, Is everyone here?" Coach Ukai said while glancing at his clipboard. The team looked around and nodded their heads. " Then lets go! In the bus, hurry hurry." Ukai said while heading inside the bus to the driver's seat. Even though it was 5:30 a.m. , everyone was visibly excited about their practice match.

" Hey Kageyama, what kind of team do you think they'll be like? Do you think they'll hit like _whoosh_ ? Do they have a good setter? Oh! I wonder what their spiker is like! I am so-". Hinata was cut off with a chop to the top of his head.

" That's too much noise too early." Kageyama gave hinata the death stare.

While it was true they were excited and completely pumped, these past few days have been hard for the Karasuno volleyball team. Everyone gave their all in training after their lost against Aobajosai and were excited to finally put the fruits of their training to the test. There was one looming question on everyone's mind at the moment. _Who is their opponent?_

1 hour later Time skip (brought to you by kageyama's glare)

Coach Ukai glanced at the rearview mirror of the bus and smiled.

"Everyone is pretty serious about this match huh?"

Daichi and the others snapped out of thought. " Coach, _who_ are we playing again?" Daichi said, slightly leaning forward in his seat.

"An old friend of mine is also a volleyball coach. They recently won the finals in their division and offered a friendly match between our team. I thought it would be good practice to see what its like to play last year's winners." Ukai smiled, while setting a cigarette in his mouth.

Sugawara popped his head up from the seat behind Daichi. " But I thought Shiratorizawa won?"

"Like I said, they play in a different division." Coach Ukai flicked the excess ash of cigarette outside the window. " You'll see when we get there" he said nonchalantly.

"Ahhh! Coach you got to give us more information than that! How are we supposed to play a team we know nothing about?" Nishinoya stood up from his seat.

"I actually agree with nishinoya too coach. I mean- not that I think you're wrong! It would just be nice to have a bit more information." Asahi seconded while rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

" Calm down, we are almost there!" Coach ukai nagged while exiting the road.

The team grew restless. Everyone was exchanging ideas on what their opponents were like.

" What if they are all giants? Ya' know, like Date Tech!" Tanaka said.

" Or crazy spikers? " Nishinoya added.

" What?! I want to see this team already! Coach, Drive faster!" Hinata whined while pulling at his hair.

The bus approached a narrow road that wrapped around a hill. At the top stood a massive building. Everyone looked at the school with big eyes.

" Welcome to Iwate high school" Coach Ukai said while pulling up to the front gates.

Everyone blinked in confusion.

" Lets go, we can't keep our opponents waiting too long. " Coach Ukai was obviously hiding something.

While the team climbed out of the bus, they all whispered in confusion.

"Tanaka senpai, didn't Iwate lose in the preliminaries?" kageyama whispered

" That's what I thought too. And I know they know they didn't go up against Shiratorizawa either." Tanaka whispered back.

As they approached the doors to the gymnasium, their heartbeats grew louder. Each team member desperately wanted to know who stood inside the gymnasium. As they walked up the steps, the sound of volleyballs and the sqeaks of shoes running across the floor filled their ears.

A woman popped out from behind the door.

She stood at about 5'8 ft. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She smirked while crossing her arms in her blue tracksuit.

"Oh~ I see someone decided to take me up on my offer" she bellowed.

" Heh, As cocky as ever Nakamura-san" Coach Ukai glared back.

" This is the team" He said while gesturing behind him.

" Hmmm so this is the team that's gonna win back Karasuno's pride huh? You'll need a lot of training. Do your best~" She said while smirking. She narrowed her eyes while inspecting each of them.

The team felt a shiver go down their back. It sounded like the scariest backhanded compliment ever.

" Come on in, we are just warming up" She said while pointing to the gym.

" Why does she seem like a yankee?" Nishinoya harshly whispered.

" I don't know, but its kinda fitting seeing how its Coach's friend." Tanaka whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2 This is who we are playing!

So I didnt add it in the beginning but this is my first fanction. I have a lot of free time on my hands and i thought why not. If you like, I will write more. I have about 5 chapters already written. Feedback is appreciated. xoxo - Katincognito

As they entered the gym, they immediately shook their heads in denial. Were they going crazy? They saw hips, smooth skin, and breasts on each of the players.

Their jaws dropped to the floor with a mental thud.

…

THEIR OPPONENTS WERE GIRLS.

The team hastily ran to their coach.

"Coach, how are we suppose to play girls?!" Tanaka said.

"Wha-? I thought you liked girls." Coach Ukai said.

" That's not the point ! Sensei , tell him this is wrong! What if they get hurt!" Nishinoya said, looking over his shoulder at the girls practicing.

" Now now, No need to get worked up. They are champions. Their gender shouldn't matter." Sensei waved his arms in attempt to calm everyone down.

The team looked at each other uncomfortably.

A hefty laugh came from behind them.

"Hahaha Now now, underestimating your opponents will be your downfall. I hope you all are ready, cause we don't plan on going easy." Coach Nakamura cooed.

They looked at their opponents carefully. There stood the tallest girl who looked to be about 6 ft. She had a blue headband on while the rest of her hair was in a ponytail. With her height, it was obvious what her position was – _blocker._

They glanced at a pair of twins. Each had brown, short pixie cut while their bangs went in opposite directions. One had a different colored uniform. They stood at about 5'8 at best.

 _One is the libero, and considering they are the second tallest, another blocker? Spiker maybe?_ The team thought silently.

Another pair of girls stood not too far from them. One had a high ponytail with light brown hair while the other with auburn shoulder length hair. They stood at about 5'6. One was setting while the other was spiking.

 _Found the setter. She may be the Ace. Wing Spiker?_

The next girl sat on the sidelines, lacing her shoes. " I will be there in a second!" she said smiling widely. She got up and wiped her lower back. She was 5'7, a bit shorter than the twins. Her blonde hair was loose with the sides pinned back.

The last of the pack stood at the corner of the court. She had black long hair with bangs that swept to the side. She was the shortest one, standing at about 5'1 ft. Her arms were crossed while she eyed the entire Karasuno team. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who were scoping out the competition.

"Alright! Teams line up! Lets have a good set!" Coach Nakamura called while clapping her hands together. She looked at the girls and smiled

" Introduce yourself ladies."

NICE TO MEET YOU! We look forward to playing against you today!" They all said in unison. All except one; the tiny one. She looked at each of the Karasuno team members with an intense glare.

Her eyes went from each player, as they awkward smiled back until she reached Tsukishima. She tilted her head in curiosity. He stared blankly back at her. She returned the stare with the same indifference.

"Nice to meet you, Thank you for having us" They said back. It was obvious that they were uncomfortable with this.

" Then lets play some volleyball!" Coach Nakamura howled.

The Karasuno team couldn't shake off the weirdest feeling of that tiny girl. What position did she play? And why was she wear a hoodie over her jersey with everyone else was just in their regular jersey?

Later in the game time skip~ (Brought to you by yameguchi's freckles)

The score was 22 to 7 with Iwate in the lead. Karasuno was exhausted at how intense this match actually was. The tiny girl was the blocker, and an excellent one at that.

What she didn't have in height, she made up for with her jumps. The blonde ended up being the receiver and the rest of the team was pegged right on the spot.

"TIME ! " Coach Ukai yelled while raising his hand in a T. The team gathered around him. " We might have to use that weird quick move. The small one can jump, but it will be too late to block. "

They all shook their heads in agreement. Unfortunately for the boys, the game was over before it even started. They just didn't know it – _yet._

" Lets finish them" Coach Nakamura said. The girls nodded their heads.

" Game start!" the whistle blew. The boys looked nervous when they returned to the court. The girls have all alternated their positions. Nakamura walker over to Ukai, laughing.

" Thank you for helping us with our new rotation. I wanted to see how they did outside their comfort zones."

Ukai twitched his eyebrow.

" Watch out for them! This is their real rotation!" Ukai yelled to his team. It was hard enough playing the girls before but now; in their real positions?

"Ka-chan! I know you were training really hard but you can take it off now!" Nakamura yelled from the sidelines. The tiny one perked up and blushed with excitement.

"Y-Yes Coach! Thank you!" She ran to the side and quickly discarded her sweater. Underneath was a band of weights wrapped around her stomach and sides. She took them off and stood in regular uniform.

" hehehe , you think you're the only one with an ace up your sleeve?" Nakamura snorted.

"Ka-chan, If you win this, I will treat you and the girls to something really yummy so try your best!" Nakamura egged the tiny girl on.

"Y-Yes coach!" she squeaked. Her voice was high and tiny. The boys then realized the bigger situation at hand.

She was wearing weights the entire time, and this girl was just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Get Distracted!

Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the story so far. I swear it picks up! I just need to lay the foundation for everything. xoxo - katincognito

Chapter 3

Don't get distracted!

She assumed her position in the front, facing Tsukishima. He looked down on her, trying to read her every movement. She hadn't delivered a single spike so far in the game, so why was she standing in the wing spiker's position?

The blonde girl threw the ball up and served. The serve was so powerful that daichi had some struggle receiving it. The ball returned to the other side of the court.

The twin who was thought to be an additional spiker ran up to set the ball.

"Kaeshi-chan! Its up to you!" She sets the ball not as well as kageyama, but with the same precision.

"Understood", the tiny girl responded. Tsukishima jumps up in front of her, to block the small girl.

If her jump wasn't astonishing before, she was practically flying now. One thing that threw Tsukishima off guard was that she was left-handed. He immediately moved his hands to the other side. It was too late. She had jumped so high, she could see the top of the blonde's spikey, unkempt hair

The ball struck the floor and a whistle could be heard, signaling the point for Iwate.

Kaeshi landed and looked up at Tsukishima, his face twisted with irritation.

She smirked and replied in a "hmph".

It was Iwate's ball again and they boys saw the same play. They had missed that point too. Now the score was 24 to 7. The Karasuno team was becoming more frustrated.

The next point would be game. Iwate's ball again and the boys see the same play. With every available blocker, they go to cover the tiny girl. She jumped but felt it was short.

Instead of jumping above their heads like last time, she was just below their nose. When she looked up, she was face to face the blonde glasses-wearing boy.

She lost composure and freaked out. Loosing her train of thought she spike it right into their block. While doing with, she slightly grazes the bottom of the hand of the blonde boy.

"Nice Try!" her teammates yell back at her while they get the rebound. The other spiker on the girl's team ended up scoring the winning point.

She looked at her hand. She felt a strange tingle on it. Not from spiking the ball, but from the little contact she had with the glasses-wearing giant.

She pinched her cheeks, as her face grew red with embarrassment.

 **What are you think Kaeshi?! You have to be focused!**

She cursed herself for getting so distracted. Even if he was exactly her type, and incredibly handsome, and his glare just sent shivers down her spine and WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!


	4. Chapter 4 I got my eye on you!

Apologies for the shortness in the chapters before. I swear the story is building up... xoxo - katincognito

Chapter 4

I got my eye on you!

The teams lined up, each exhausted from their match.

" Good game everyone!" Coach Nakamura said.

" It looks like everyone had a lot of fun!" she said smiling.

" This woman's idea of fun is a bit scary" Asahi said to Sugawara.

Nishinoya ran up to the girls with stars in his eyes.

" You have to let us train with you! We want to get stronger!" he said.

The girls smiled in response.

" I wouldn't mind training with you, but after lunch. We need our energy." The blonde one giggled.

Arrows were shot through his heart and Tanaka ran to Nishinoya's side to chime in.

" I also want to learn new techniques too! Please let me join!"

"After lunch, we can have a training session. My girls can help you IF you clean up the gymnasium after." Nakamura bargained.

The Karasuno team all nodded their heads in agreement.

The coaches walked outside, leading the volleyball players to the cafeteria.

"So, we hear you went up against Aobajosai?" the twins asked walking next to Sugawara.

" It was an intense game. That's why we came here. We all want to play on the court in Tokyo." He said, with a smile.

"hm goodluck" they smiled back. "ohhhh I wish I could've seen Oikawa senpai play!" one of the twins said. They all continued to casually talk to one another.

In the very back of the group walked yamaguchi and tsukishima, with the tiny girl struggling to keep up with the pace of the group.

Hinata spotted her and walked towards the back.

" You were amazing! You were like _whish_ and _bam_!" he said excitedly.

The girl looked down and silently nodded.

" I am Hinata! You?" he asked.

The blonde girl turned her head to speak to the duo.

" She is Saito Kaeshi. She doesn't really speak much." She laughed.

"I look forward to training with you Saito-san!" Hinata smiled at the tiny girl.

She nodded once again, starting at the ground.

She was so caught up in her thoughts; she really wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

 _If we train together, I can work on my blocking._ She thought of the blockers on the other team she could train with. One particular blonde crossed her mind. She shook her head in response.

 _What am I thinking? I can't train with him! Focus! Wait, Why am I getting worked up for? Its just training, so I guess its okay to work with him._ She walked while contemplating on the idea.

 **BAM!**

Kaeshi had ran into something hard- warm and hard. As she glanced up, she saw the blonde boy look at her with irritation. Yamaguchi rushed to the tiny girl's side.

" Saito-san, are you okay?" he asked.

She glanced up at the blonde and quickly looked down.

" I – I , I am fine." She stammered out while hurriedly walking past the two.

"Are you okay Tsukki?" yamaguchi asked his friend. Tsukkishima nodded his head in response.

 _She is kind of a ditz. How did a ditz like that become an ace?_ Tsukkishima thought, his eyebrow furrowed.

In the front, Kaeshi was now walking alongside her coach.

She felt as if her heart had jumped out of place as she clutched her chest.

"Huh? Ka-chan , is there something wrong?" Coach Nakamura said while tilting her head.

"Huh? Oh, no no no no, I am fine! I am sorry for making you worry!" Kaeshi's words came rambling out.

" Ukai senpai, Do you see how cute she is? I can't believe I have someone so cute as my ace" she said while hugging the tiny girl.

"Nakamura, you might kill your ace." Ukai said.

They laughed as they walked into the cafeteria.

Time skip to everyone eating (brought to you by asahi's man bun)

While everyone was eating lunch, Kaeshi had wandered off towards the vending machines.

 _Strawberry milk here I come, strawberry milk is so yum!_

 _Strawberry, Strawberry whoo!_

She sang in her head.

As she approached the vending machines, she counted her coins in her hands.

She smiled to herself after double counting her coins.

As she prepared to put the coins into the slot, her hands slipped. She had dropped a few.

"Darn it…." She sighed, bending down in between the vending machines to retrieve her coins.

Around the corner walked tsukkishima, with buying a water bottle in his mind. As he approached the vending machines he heard little squeaks.

 _What the hell is that?_ He thought.

"ah, mmmm, I – I am stuck." She said.

He saw little fingers peak out from inbetween the vending machines. When he walked to the vending machines, he finds Kaeshi lodge in between them.

" Help…help me please" she asked, unaware of the person in front of her. Her arm was blocking her vision.

"Eeeetooo, how did you even get in there?" he asked.

" That's not important! Hurry, I can't feel my arms!" she complained.

"That's not really a nice way to speak to someone who is helping you…" he said while walking away.

"WAIT! Wait, I dropped my coin and I tried to get it and now I am stuck and I really want to get out and please….please help." She pleaded

She must've sounded desperate but she really didn't care at this point.

 _She really is a ditz…_ He thought, for the second time that day.


	5. Chapter 5 Why should I?

So hope you like it so far. 1st encounter finally yay. This chapter is really short , but I promise to make 6 longer.

Chapter 5

"I got it, hold on a second." He said while sighing.

He inspected the machines. Placing each hand on the sides of the two machines, Tsukkishima started pushing the vending machines apart.

"errr, hurry, this is heavy." He grunted out.

As soon as she had enough room to move, she bolted straight. Without looking, she crashed into her savior.

He let go of the vending machines upon impact. They landed with a hard thud. Her head was against his chest; faint beats reached her ears. She felt her cheeks flame up. Kaeshi looked up at her helper.

"Thank yo-" She stopped as soon as she realized who it was. She pushed him back and looked down fiddling with her fingers.

"Please…don't tell anyone about this Glasses-san." She mumbled and ran out towards the hall.

"What was that about? …..Glasses-san?" Tsukkishima said. He thought he deserved at least a better nickname than glasses-san.

Meanwhile, in the hall, Kaeshi was having a mental battle with herself.

 _What have I done?! Hugging him like that?! What if he thinks I am weird? Or accidental prone?! What if he purposely stays away from me because he thinks I am bad luck!? WHAT IF HE TELLS EVERYONE?!_

She continued to freak out. Tsukkishima walked inside the hall to find her with her hands cupping her face.

"Um…you dropped these." He said holding his hand out. She was so caught up after their little incident that she hadn't realized she dropped her coins. She held out her hands.

"Th-thank you ...for earlier." She stammered out.

"No problem," he said walking away.

"Wait! Promise." She said, her face was turning red.

"What are you talking about" he asked. He wanted to get back to his seat to finish his lunch. He certainly didn't want to spend the rest of his lunch with a clumsy girl who gets stuck and runs into things.

"About me getting stuck, promise you won't say anything." Her words were shaky. Her pride was on the line. She certainly didn't want her coach and everyone else to know that she that ridiculous. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Why should I?" His words were short. They came out like a stake to the heart.

 _HE IS THE DEVIL_ , she thought. She asked nicely so why was he acting like such a jerk?

"…I will buy you your next water." She strained out. It took every fiber in her body not to make snide remarks.

"You don't even have enough coins to buy a juice box. How are you going to buy me a bottle?" he smirked. She was getting so worked up about something so small; he couldn't help but want to tease her.

She tried to think of another proposition.

"I will let you know if I need anything. When I do, I will tell you. Until then, I will see you later." He said with a chime in his voice. He walked towards the cafeteria, leaving a fuming Kaeshi in the middle of the hallway.

She bit the collar of her uniform. _Who the hell does he think he is?! Acting all high and mighty?! He lost to us! He couldn't even touch my spike expect one. ONE! And that one doesn't even count! Who would like a demon like that!_

 _Demon glasses-san, you better keep your mouth shut!_ She was becoming more frustrated the more she thought about what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Say A Word!

Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy it so far. NOW we get to the good stuff. Hurray! xoxx - katincognito

Chapter 6

Don't say a word

She walked back to the table towards the other volleyball members; everyone was still enjoying their lunch. She sat down next to one of the twins on the far right end.

"So, What are you planning on doing for your free day tomorrow?" the tallest girl asked.

"Free day?" Sugawra asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yea! Tomorrow is a free day. No practice. It's like a vacation day before our weeklong training. And after the last day of training, we go on a 3-day camping trip. Ya' know, to reset our bodies and everything." One the twins explained.

" Ohhhhh! We should all hang out tomorrow! To get to know each other better!" the blonde girl exclaimed excitedly.

The tall girl flicked the blonde's forehead, " Hana-chan, Stop making plans if you haven't even got their approval. " she lectured.

"Hmph, but it would be fun! Don't you think? We are already spending 13 days together. Why not make them enjoyable?" she said with puppy dog eyes towards the Karasuno captain.

"I don't mind, It would be fun. How about the rest of you?" he asked him teammates. They all nodded in agreement except for two.

" I would like to pass. I want to work on my sets a little more. " Kageyama said, politely putting up his hand up.

"Me too, I have some things I need to take care of on my own." Tsukishima seconded. "Awww, I really wanted all of us to bond! Well, there is still time to change your minds." Hana said with a flirtatious wink.

They all smiled and continued to chat leisurely. Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima was done eating. "oh, you are done eating? Are you still hungry?" he asked. A loud screech was heard from the opposite end of the table. The rest of the players looked up at Kaeshi, holding her last onigiri out towards Tsukishima. She kept nudging the rice ball towards him.

"Um, no thanks. I am not hungry" he said look at the weird girl. She furrowed her eyebrows then slowly sat down.

"Ka-chan! That was so cute! Look at you being nice!" the girl named Hana said. Kaeshi let a small _tch_ out and continued eating her food.

 _Why wont you accept my piece offering?! Accept it! Here I am, looking like a fool in front of my team when all you needed to do was accept the food!_ Kaeshi thought, taking aggressive bites out of her onigiri.

The rest of the day went on with similar instances. Tsukishima had complained he was sweating but when she had offered her towel, he said no. When he said he was thirsty during practice, she ran to offer her bottle, but Hana had an extra one. She was getting frustrated. How was she supposed to get even when he was ignoring all of her offerings? Does he not know how deals work?

After practice, everyone went off the clubrooms they were staying in during the week. Some players were walking around, enjoying the night air, while others either were on their way to or returning from the showers. Everyone was very relaxed. Tsukishima had just left the showers and walked down the hall towards his room, towel around his shoulders.

"Glasses-san!" a small voice called out from behind him. Tsukishima turned around to see Kaeshi walking up to him.

"We had a deal! I tried to help you, so it's only fair if you forget everything." That last part came out softer than intended.

Tsukishima smirked and looked down at her. " I never asked for anything though," he said coyly. _Look at her; the gifted ace getting all worked up over nothing._ He thought to himself.

Her cheeks puffed out and her face was getting red. "But..But-" she was cut off by another voice down the hall.

"Tsukkiiiiii-kuuuun! Where are you! Come play with us tomorrow! I promise it will be fun!" Hana called out. Everything had happened so fast that Kaeshi had almost missed what actually happened.

When Tsukishima heard Hana's voice, without thinking he hid behind one of the buildings. He pulled Kaeshi with him by her wrist. "Tsukkki-kuuuuun! Where are you?" He heard Hana called again.

"What are you do-" Kaeshi was cutoff with a strong hand covering her mouth.

"Are you kidding? If I left you back there, you would've told her where I was at" he whispered back harshly. He leaned down to whisper in her hear, " just keep quiet until she leaves."

Kaeshi's head was spinning. She felt like her body was on fire. The way her back was pressed against his chest, how hot is breath felt when he spoke in her ear, how close his face was. Everything was too much for her. She thought she was going to die on the spot.

Soon Hana gave up and turned the corner to the opposite hall. Tsukishima released the girl and she ran a bit forward. When she turned around, her face was as red as a strawberry. Tsukishima noticed this and raised an eyebrow. " Hmm? Why are you so red Ms. Ace? Were you excepting something more?" he said with a smirk. He liked teasing her. This could be his new hobby.

"N-No! Your giant hand almost suffocated me!" she yelled back.

"Hm? Is that any way to talk to someone who saved you?" he said bringing up the vending machine incident.

"I thought we moved past that!" she looked up. _This guy is such a smartass!_ She thought. He was really working her nerves.

" Well I do need help with something tomorrow. After that we can call it even. See you tomorrow Ms. Ace" he said with a fake smile. He walked away, leaving her speechless in the hall.

 _But tomorrow is my free day! MY free day!_ She thought. She was heartbroken at the thought that she had to sacrifice her free day to probably be some smartass's lackey.

She too, returned to her own room.

In the works is another chapter. Pls look forward to it and expect lots and lots of love. xoxo KI


	7. Chapter 7 Girl Talk

****Author's Note: I would like to thank this time to thank all my readers. Thank you for following this story and your reviews. I really enjoy reading them and it gives me motivation to continue writing. As a special thanks, I decided to make this chapter as an added bonus.~~~~ Enjoy! xoxo –katincognito

Chapter Seven

Girl talk

When she returned to her own room, she was startled to find the rest of the girl's team in there. Her temporary roommate, Hana, must've invited them. They all sat in a circle and giggled.

"Ka-chan! You are back! I was looking for you!" Hana giggled. "Are you coming tomorrow with us?" she asked.

Kaeshi walked towards her bag on the floor. She nodded no in response.

"Quite as ever Kaeshi-chan huh?" the tall one added.

"Ok ok ok! Back on topic! Its girl talk! Who do you like the best Yuki?" Hana asked one of the twins. Kaeshi never liked 'girl talk'. It involved a lot of squealing and laughing and she never could get any sleep because of it.

"The nice one! With the silver hair, haha" she started to giggle. "Ah! That makes sense why you went out of your way to talk to him during lunch! You sly girl!" Hana added. "And you Akane?" she asked the receiver of the team.

"Hmmmm, I guess I'd have to pick the capitan. I've always liked the leader types." Akane responded. They all squealed in response. Hana squeezed her pillow and looked over at Kaeshi. "What about you Ka-chan?" she said.

Kaeshi paused and thought quietly to herself. Normally, her response would've been an instinctive no. Instead, for a brief moment, Tsukishima's face flashed in her mind. "No one." She said quietly. She didn't want to own up to this feeling she had. It was warm but foreign, and it scared her a bit.

"Well I am not surprised, haha" the tall one added. "What about you Hana-chan? You always ask us, now its your turn to fess up!" she laughed, poking the pillow Hana was hugging.

"Hmm, I think I might be falling for the setter today. Something about that stern glare." She said while trying to mimic his face. The girls started busting out laughing. "You always go for the weird ones!" Akane chimed. Hana saw Kaeshi heading towards the door.

"Kaaaa-chaaan! Where are you going?" she asked. Kaeshi held up a toothbrush and toothpaste. "Ah! I have to brush my teeth too! Wait for me! I will go with you!" she said while rummaging through her duffel bag. The two girls walked toward the restroom together.

"Today was so much fun!" Hana said, now lightly skipping. Kaeshi didn't say anything. The idea of being blackmailed wasn't on her fun list. " The team is so nice!" Hana continued to speak. At the end of the hall were some of the Karasuno members.

"Oh? What are you doing still up?" Hana asked.

"We had to brush our teeth." Kageyama responded.

"Oh, I thought you all were sneaking around" Hana said with a smirk. "Just kidding~" she added. "Are you sure you two won't change your mind about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Thank you but I have to decline." Kageyama said.

" What about you Tsukki-kun?" She said, walking up the boy.

Tsukishima had enough of her pushiness. It wasn't enough that she kept pestering about the subject, but to call him Tsukki-kun? The only person who can get away with that was yamaguchi.

"Sorry, but I have plans." He shot her a fake smile.

" We have to get going, I think sensei is monitoring the halls and I really don't want to do more dive drills." Tanaka interrupted. The group waved goodbye and continued down the hall.

" See you tomorrow morning" Tsukishima said while passing the two girls. His voice sounded sweet like honey. Kaeshi knew what he was doing. He was mocking her. Rubbing the fact that she would have to be lackey while everyone else got to have fun.

The two girls approached the bathroom. "Ka-chan wanna know a secret?" She said giddily. "Hm?" Kaeshi responded.

" I change my mind. _I like Tsukki-kun._ " She said, looking down smiling to herself. " And I think he likes me too! I mean, did you hear when he said he'd see me tomorrow morning. Maybe he wants to eat breakfast together, or he changed his mind about going!" she babbled on.

Kaeshi's heart tightened. It was like her throat was shrinking and all she could do was nod. She didn't know why her chest hurt so much. _Jealous?_ She thought. It was a new feeling and it was the worst. She tried pushing the thought to the back of her mind. Kaeshi quickly finished brushing her teeth and headed back towards her room.

"Ka-chan! Wait for me! You know I don't like walking around by myself!" Hana said while running up towards Kaeshi. When they reached their room, they found it empty. It seemed everyone else had already went to bed.

Kaeshi laid her head down on her pillow.

"Well either way, I am excited for tomorrow" Hana said out loud, nuzzling her pillow.

Kaeshi felt her heart tightened again. She ignored the feeling and tried to go to sleep. She had no idea what was coming the next day.

*** AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you enjoyed it. Expect more!


	8. Chapter 8 Free Day! Part 1

***Author's note: Oh my gosh, why am I doing this to myself?! I have an exam in two days and I haven't even started studying! WHY WHY WHY. Its my own fault though. Pls enjoy the story.

Chapter 8

Free Day Part One

"Mmmmmmm" Kaeshi mumbled. She sat up and looked around the room. _Empty?_ She thought. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 08:27 a.m. She was not a morning person but if she didn't get up, she knew she would miss breakfast.

She went to brush her teeth then headed towards the cafeteria. When she looked inside, a majority of the players were already up. They all talked leisurely.

"Saito-san, Good Morning" Sugawara said, entering the cafeteria right behind her. She nodded her head. "Morning." She said quietly.

"Did you have a rough night?" He asked her. She looked at him in confusion. He smiled and pointed to his head. "Your hair is standing up". She turned red out of embarrassment and scrambled to fix her hair. She wasn't used to seeing people other than her teammates and her family in the morning, so she didn't really think to brush out her hair.

There was a table that had breakfast food laid out. She walked over and grabbed a cup of water and grabbed a piece of toast. She sat down at the very edge of the table. "Kaa-chaaan! Come sit next to us!" Hana yelled from across the table. Kaeshi's eyebrow twitched. She knew Hana was just trying to be nice but she was too much sometimes. Kaeshi waved her hand to decline and went back to eating her toast.

"Saito-san is pretty quiet." Asahi said.

"Ka-chan? Yea, but she is still fun to be around. She is so honest, it makes you want to talk to her even more" Hana said. Kaeshi didn't like being the subject of this conversation.

Yuki leaned over and whispered in Hana's hear. " Look look, Kageyama and the others are walking in ~" she teased. "Yuki! Stop teasing me!" Hana cried. When the boys came in, Hana's attention immediately went to Tsukishima.

"Tsukki-kuuun! Have you changed your mind? You're going to come and play with us, right?" she asked, walking up to him.

"I have to run some errands." He said, walking past her. He walked towards the table to grab food. She frowned and went to her seat.

When Tsukishima walked past Kaeshi, he mouthed "Good morning" to her. Kaeshi furrowed her eyebrows and let out an irritated breath. When he came back towards the table, the only available space was on Kaeshi's side. He decided to take the seat across from her. Kaeshi glared at him. She had completely forgot about the deal (more like blackmail) that they had.

"Tsukki-kun! Come sit next to us! It doesn't look like Ka-chan likes you very much." Hana said.

"There isn't much room there to sit, plus I don't think she minds, right _Saito-san?_ " He said. That last part sounded too fake. He shot her a fake smile as if to say, "go with it or I will spill all the beans".

"Its fine." She said blankly and went back to eating her toast. Hana frowned. "Fine, but its not my fault if Ka-chan is mean to you, I warned you~" She said.

Granted, Kaeshi wasn't the friendliest person, but its not like she didn't try. She had trouble talking to people. She would get frustrated and make weird faces, but before she had a chance to explain herself, people would get the wrong idea. It got to the point where people would assume she didn't like others, saying things like _That's just how she is_. Soon, she stopped trying to change the minds of others all together.

Tsukishima spoke quietly " We leave to town after everyone else. I don't want to have to deal with others." She looked at him with a questionable look. "We are just going into town. I have to get some shopping done." He responded. She nodded her head. _She is taking this well._ Tsukishima thought.

 ******Time skip (brought to by Tanaka's bald head)**

At the Bus Stop

After everyone else had left, Tsukishima and Kaeshi met in front of the school. "Where is the bus stop?" he asked. She pointed down the street to a sign. They walked towards the bust stop. Kaeshi sat on the bench in silence. She was so nervous, she didn't know why. Tsukishima let out a short laugh.

"You even dress plainly." He said looking at her. She was dressed in a black zip-up jacket and some light blue jeans. She blushed embarrassingly, "Th-There is no need for unnecessary clothes. We are just going to the store!" she stammered out. She looked at his clothes. He was wearing a plain white shirt, a black jacket, and some dark blue jeans. He had headphones hanging around his neck. Tsukishima notice her checking him out.

"Saito-san, what are you doing hm?" he said. She looked away saying "tch, don't flatter yourself. You sound lame."

"Not as lame as you though" he retorted. She puffed out her cheeks again. He had to admit, she was pretty cute when she was trying to hide the obvious. He could read her so easily that when she denied it, he just wanted to tease her even more.

The bus soon began to pull up. They walked inside and dropped their money in the box. Tsukishima looked around the bus. All the seats were taken and they were going to have to stand.

Tsukishima walked down the aisle and grabbed a ring. Kaeshi stood behind him. She reached up to grab a ring but she was too short. Tsukishima let out a teasing laugh. She shot him a glare and decided to grab the pole instead. She always hated the bus. Every time it moved, she was pushed back or forward because of the momentum. She was surprised she hadn't tumbled down the aisle yet.

The bus took off and she stumbled forward, her face crashing into Tsukishima's back. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. She regained her footing and held tighter on to the pole. After the fifth time of her running into his back, he was getting annoyed.

"tch, If you are going to keep crashing into me, then just hold. Stop making this an occurrence every time the bus stops." He said.

They bus took off again and she stumbled forward. "Just hold on." He said. She was hesitant at first, but then grabbed on the back of his jacket. She rested her forehead against his back. She could smell his scent on his jacket. He smelled nice and comforting. She just wanted to nuzzle in it.

 _What the hell am I thinking?! I can't do that. The only reason we are in this situation is because I kept running into him and he got irritated by me! Stop blowing the situation out of proportion! And its not like I like like him. I mean I know he is cute, has a strong back, and smells nice, and feels warm and WHY AM I DOING THIS AGAIN?_

She wiggled her head to try to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. The sudden movement made Tsukishima jump. She had tickled him when she moved her head. He looked down at to see her with her eyes squeezed shut. She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't even notice her look at him.

The bus came finally came to their stop. "We're here!" she said and quickly jumped off the bus. He followed behind her, thanking the bus driver on the way out. They walked down the street towards the stores.

"Hm? Is something wrong Tsu- Tsukishima-san?" It was the first time she said his name. When she looked at his face, it was slightly red. He brought his had to cover his face. "What are you talking about? Its too hot here." He said. She thought it was nice today, but maybe they had different kind of weather in his town. They continued to walk down the street.

 _This girl. She really is dense._ He thought. He too, pushed back the warm feeling he had when she tightly held on to him on the bus. He would save that moment for himself.

Tsukishima walked into a random store. "Lets look in this one first" he said. She followed right behind him.

***authors note: Ok Ok Ok , the bus scene! I wrote that from my own experience! I would constantly bump into people because it would get so crowded and there were never open seats! The rings were also a bit to high, and it would hurt my arm after a while cause I was on the tip of my toes. My friends decided to form a wall, where one tall friend was in front of me and the other tall friend stood behind me. I was like a pinball, bouncing back and fourth!


End file.
